123th Hunger Games: Burning Ember
by Moleman95
Summary: *CLOSED*Panem is now under the rule of Cornelia Snow, the granddaughter of the legendary Coriolanus Snow who quelled the rebellion 50 years ago. Now it's her first time ever running the Games though there are rumors about a rebellion going around.
1. Tribute form

**123th Hunger Games: Burning Ember**

Hey guys, so I'm making this SYOT for the 2nd time so I'll try my best. I'm looking for real tributes as in no Mary Sues or Gary Stus(Maybe for Careers) but I'll also need some tributes for the bloodbath. Each person can submit a max of 2 tributes only. If things go smoothly and my commitment doesn't disintegrate, I promise this will be one of the best SYOTs you've submitted to or read. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Tribute form (*optional)<strong>

Name:

*Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

District(list multiple):

Personality(Give me in 1 short paragraph, not too short not too long):

Appearance:  
>- Hair:<br>- Height:  
>- Weight:<br>- Skin:  
>- Eyes:<br>*- Scars?:  
>*- Tattoos?:<br>*- Other:

Family:

Friends:

Alliance (yes or no only, if you wanna make an alliance wait for the full tribute list):

Weapon of choice (make sure it's logical as in, Girl from 7 with axe):

Skills (max 3):

Weaknesses (min 3):

Token:

Strategy:

Reaped/Volunteered:

If reaped, reaction:

Opinion of Games:

*Reaping Outfit:

*Chariot Outfit:

*Interview Outfit:

**(**These are really important)**

**Training Strategy:

**Gamemakers Session:

**Interview Angle:

**Interview Quote:

**There's rumors that the rebels are gathering forces, what does your tribute think about this?:

* * *

><p>The next chapter is the introduction chapter.<p> 


	2. Prologue and Tributes List

**This chapter is a combination of the prologue and the tributes list. I've set the starting of this story during the Gamemaker's session, this is just the prologue. So I'll only start the next chapter once I have all tributes. Every tribute will have equal amount of airtime so it won't be unfair and no tribute will be left out. Something different for a change :)**

***EDIT* I now open this SYOT to 2 tributes per person coz I want to start a.s.a.p.**

****EDIT** Only 3 more spots left people :D**

*****EDIT*** Woot! All spots are finally filled, you can't submit anymore tributes but you can still R&R :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - In The President's Office..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelia's POV<strong>

President Cornelia Snow, granddaughter of the legendary ruler, Coriolanus Snow, is standing out the balcony of her home office; or rather, mansion office. She let the wind blow her long, jet black hair for a few minutes before deciding she's had enough fresh air. She closed the arched doors behind her and sat in her posh chair. She withdrew her glasses onto her desk next to the files labeled 123th Hunger Games.

Cornelia rubbed her fingers around her forehead. It was only yesterday that she became the new President of Panem; the new face of The Capitol. Her face would equate to the other Districts a merciless dictator or a brutal tyrant. Cornelia chuckled slightly at her newfound reputation.

She sighed and opened the files. The granddaughter of the man who single-handedly defeated the rebels and their thirst for revenge is certainly expected to be hard at work. She was reviewing all the tributes data and personal information when there was a knock at the door. She grimaced and said "Come in,"

The large, ornate wooden door slowly opened and a young woman dressed in a long dark purple robe embroidered with the insignia of The Capitol entered and took a seat in front of the desk. Cornelia sat up straight and spoke "What is it now, Patricia?". The woman named Patricia simply took some of the papers out of the file and neatly arranged it. "It's time to go over the tributes, Madam President," She spoke in a clear, almost robotic tone without expression.

"Tell me Patricia, why exactly am _I_ doing this if you're the head gamemaker?" Cornelia said with a frown. "Well it's tradition that the head gamemaker go over the tributes with the President to add some final touches to the arena to make it..._chalenging... _for them," There was a hint of sadistic pleasure in the way she spoke, Cornelia simply ignored it and took some more paper from the file. "Well let's just hurry up and get this done," She huffed and got on with her work with Patricia.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Tributes List<span>**_

**District 1:**

**Male - **Delta Matthews(18) by sutcliffe97 _"He's the shirtless one at the reapings right? I hope he's not counting on his godly abs to win the Games,"_

**Female - **Nicole Campbell(17) by Envious Punk _*Scoffs* "This one's more slut than tribute but, I guess she can add to the entertainment value,"_

**District 2:**

**Male - **Nathaniel Smith(13) by Envious Punk _"Reckless. Impulsive. Sarcastic. Typical teenage hormonal boy, toss him in the arena and he'll add to the ratings,"_

**Female - **Ellie Stokes(18) by Clawfire of WindClan _"Based on what she did to her parents, I'd say the other tributes better keep both eyes openfor her,"_

**District 3:**

**Male- **Ryon Rass(17) by SentimentalBoyIsMyNomDePlume _"I have no idea why some people still insist on bothering with music. It is totaly useless,"_

**Female - **Claudia Manson(16) by Alan Moore's Beard _"What the hell? I don't think she completely understands the severity of her situation,"_

**District 4:**

**Male - **Cresston Seagray(18) by mountainman91 _"Little sailor boy here isn't what I expected of a Career. Then again the Careers have been diminishing,"_

**Female - **Fleur Gaste(14) by trose32 _"She barfed on stage but didn't let anyone take her place? She's either really brave or really stupid,"_

**District 5:**

**Male - **Arthur Quinzell(15) by Alex Zul _"What's with his accent? Never heard anything like it before,"_

**Female - **Luna Meadows(12) by Midnight Ink _"A little girly girl like her will have no chance survivng these Games. They never do,"_

**District 6:**

**Male - **Dexter Nichols(16) by Alex Zul _"If this boy is afraid of his own freakin' shadow, he's gonna wet his pants in the arena. A lot,"_

**Female - **Bandit Arah(15) by SentimentalBoyIsMyNomDePlume _"Scrawny little midget. She's like a walking time-bomb,"_

**District 7:**

**Male - **Noah Le Roux(17) by LuckyDraake _" He sounds like just another pretty face, let's see how long he'll last in the arena,"_

**Female - **Ash Northwood(16) by Midnight ink _"Brave words during her reaping, I look forward to see her survive the bloodbath,"_

**District 8:**

**Male - **Damian Monroe(15) by LuckyDraake _"Well he certainly has Capitol stylist attitude. Maybe if he wins I'll make him one for his own District,"_

**Female - **Adelesca Blue(15) by Nairda Hog _"She's a freedom fighter. We don't need anymore of her kind here but at least she won't be alive much longer,"_

**District 9:**

**Male - **Justin Oaks(16) by mountainman91 _" He's massive! But does he have the brains to go along with that brawns?"_

**Female - **Jennifer Giotto(13) by Kirbella _"She definitely has some fight in her, this will make for an intresting Games,"_

**District 10:**

**Male - **Liam Kane(16) by LAT1N0 S0LD13R _"Hah! A fat loser like him thinks he can be a Victor? What a joke,"_

**Female - **Argon Lackens(15) by Clawfire of WindClan _"Her hair color is black, are you sure she's not just another dumb blonde?"_

**District 11:**

**Male - **Tanner Jacobs(18) by eMMeD _"Oh great, some over protective brother for the other 11. This better not be like 50 years ago,"_

**Female - **Ada Jacobs(12) byeMMeD _"Is she stoned? Her profile is all about rainbows and sparkles,"_

**District 12:**

**Male - **Rickety Picket(14) by Timbo121 _"He's just a 14-year-old boy from 12 with no parents, he's just another sob story,"_

**Female - **Rosalie Shneider(16) by LAT1N0 S0LD13R _"She has a rather explosive attitude. This is gonna hurt her during the bloodbath,"_

* * *

><p><strong>The quotes in Italics are quotes by Cornelia. Not by me though coz I respect your tributes XD The next chapter will be the Gamemakers' session through the headmaker's POV so hurry up and Submit Your Own Tributes! that was lame :I<strong>

~MM95


	3. Through Eyes Of Deceit

**The first official chapter is up. I've divided this chapter to the first six district and the next chapter will be districts 7 to 12. This SYOT will be updated weekly, usually during the weekends depending on how fast I finish a chapter. And sorry if your character didn't come out as you expected.**

**I need more tributes, so please submit :D**

* * *

><p><strong>123th Hunger Games: Burning Ember<strong>

**Through Eyes Of Deceit**

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

Patricia woke up to the sound of her alarm. She had set it quite early in the morning since she had to evaluate her tributes later. Lazily, she got up from her bed, groaning slightly as her foot touched the cold marble floors. She entered the bathroom, a masive white room and everything in it possibly porcelain. She held the straps of her silk nightgown and just let it slid off her body. Patricia was not a morning person and was too tired to properly undress.

She stepped into the shower space and jabbed at various buttons. Warm water flowed out the chromed showerhead and she let out a heavy sigh as the water hit her as if she had been splashed with the fountain of youth. She spent a good long time in there, letting her worries flow down the drain. Worries about getting executed if her Games was poor, worries about the tributes dying too fast and worries that the rumors of rebels gaining force could be true. _No, that last thought can't be true,_ she convinced herself.

When she got out, clad in a bathrobe, the bed was already made and the curtains were drawn. _One of the hundreds of Avoxes I own probably did it while I was in the shower._ She made a mental note to make an announcement that all Avoxes are forbidden from entering her room before she was fully dressed, that is if she hadn't already disposed of the intruding Avox. She went inside her walk-through closet, larger than her bathroom, and pressed some buttons on the translucent keypad and her Gamemaker robe appeared in the chute shortly after. _Another day, another migrain. Not that a little morphling can't cure. _She scoffed at herself and lazily grabbed her robe.

* * *

><p><strong>Delta Matthew's POV<strong>

"So what are you planning to do for your session?" The boy from 2 asks. "You know I can't tell you that, right?" I answer. I'm not sure whether he was joking or stupid enough to actually ask me that, I mean come on. "Nah I'm just messing with ya," He flashes me a goofy grin and looks the other way. Even though I've training for this since forever, I can't help but feel a little nervous. _I'm gonna be in the same room with the people who'll determine how much sponsors I get, Hell yeah I'm nervous! _

I do a little people-watching to help calm down my nerves. My district partner, Nicole, is flirting with Cresston and Ellie just sits in the corner, alone with a really tense aura around her. The little girl from 5 is going around talking to the other tribute from 7. The boy from 3 is just humming some tune. Looking at all these people I'm suddenly reminded of Bell. I think of how she's feeling being alone in that house, weeping all day in bed crying about her only family left. _Don't worry Bell, I'm a Career. There's more chance of me getting back to you than the other tributes. And when I get back I'll be rich and you can have all the candy you want._

"Delta Matthews, please proceed into the training facility," A voice echoes through the speaker, interrupting my thoughts. I get up and slowly walked to the metal doors. Two Peacekeepers stand guard by the door as I open it. Once inside I'm greeted with the same grey room filled with various equipments that I have seen and used for the past 3 days. I stand in the middle of the room and look up at the balcony. The gamemakers are seated comfortably with food. The Head Gamemaker speaks through the microphone "Delta Matthews, your time starts...now!"

As soon as I heard those words I ran to the swords and grab one, then I charge at the nearest dummy. I stabbed, sliced and strike at it till it's stuffing come out. After a series of more swordplay I ditch the sword and use my hands instead. First I did some basic punches then with more complex stuff like a right hook, uppercut and my signature move: the Sucker punch. The final blow I dealt to the dummy was overkill, it practically flew across the room. I sneak a peek at the gamemakers and it's obvious they're impressed but I've got to show them I'm not just some meathead trashing up dolls.

"Well as you can see I'm quite strong and deadly with my hands but that's not all you know?" I say as I walk up to them with a politician's smile. The kind off smile that makes you want to buy my cookies. One of them, a young woman spoke out "Well what else do you have?" I give her my most charming smile and said "I'm doing it right now see? I've got powerful charisma," I tell them confidently, making eye-contact with most of the gamemakers but constantly giving that woman my charming smile. "I'm a natural born leader and I can give orders pretty well, not to mention I can also make you trust me," I wink at her and she smiled back. "So now I've shown you all my skills and you can see that I definitely have Victor material. If there's nothing else I'll be going now. And toss me an apple will ya?" The woman, without hesitance, got up from her seat, picked an apple and threw it to me. I catch it and wink back at her.

_Yeah, I've pretty much got this in the bag._

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole Campbell's POV<strong>

I'm working my charm when I see Delta walking out the door, an apple in hand. Now I can't stop wondering where he got the apple. "Hey Delta," I hopped off the couch and walk with him. "Oh, uh hey," He says without looking at me. "So uh, what did you do? I bet you just smash those dummies right?" He starts to walk faster and I follow suit. He just shrugs and munches on his apple. "Oh will you stop giving me the cold shoulder?" I pout and stop walking as he enters the elevator. "No offence, but you don't seem to stick to just one men," He says with a smirk as the doors close. If I had a knife I would've slit his throat right then and there.

"Nicole Campbell, please proceed into the training facility," The speaker announces. Without thinking I say "Wish me luck," and I think I got a few weird looks from the other tributes but whatever. The doors close behind me when I enter the large room. "Nicole Campbell, your time starts...now," I take my own sweet time getting to the equipment station, making sure I show my curves in action. I grab a few set of knives. I pluck a strand of my long, wavy blond hair and let it fall onto the blade. The strand of hair literally melts in half.

I turn around and aim at the dummies. There's one in short distance and two at the other side of the room. In a split second I throw three of my knives in one go. _Thwack...thwack...thwack._ A grin creeps up my cheeks. With one knife left I go to the nearest dummy and start attacking it, with style. I probably looked like a ninja with my swift strikes and fluid moves. By the time I'm done there's visible wear and tear on the dummy. I stick the knife in the dummies chest and walk back under the gamemakers' balcony. "So which one of you gave Delta the apple?" They seemed surprised at my question. "I did, how did you know? Did he tell you?" A woman speaks out amongst them. "Elementary, my dear ma'am," I quote a line from a book that my brother read to me before.

My brother's probably waiting for me now in the dining room of District 1's level. He is a Victor which means he's also my mentor. _Yay me._ I strut away from their balcony and stop in front of the Peacekeeper guarding the exit. "Well hello, your uniform looks really tight on you," I flirt with him, showing the gamemakers that I can manipulate the opposite gender to my will. "Wow, your arms are so big and strong," I stroke my fingers on his hand and I can tell he's feeling a little uneasy, but he doesn't say anything so I take advantage of this. "And your chest, it's so broad and muscular," I lean in closer to him and caress his chest. As I do I slip my other hand behind him and unhook his electric prod. He's shaking slightly and too "excited" to actually notice what I'm doing.

"Well, I better get going now. See ya," I say as I break away from him. He simply stands there; utterly speechless at what had just occurred. About halfway out the door I turn around. "Oh and you might want this back," I say and toss his prod back at him. The look on his face when he catches it is totally priceless and I bet that look is glued on the gamemakers faces too. I turn and walk out the door.

_All that without breaking a nail._

* * *

><p><strong>Nathaniel Smith's POV<strong>

"Oh and you might want this back," Nicole says as she toss something at the Peacekeeper. _What the hell did she just do?_ I'm tempted to ask her but I'm afraid that if I do, she might try to get in my pants. _And I'm just 13!_ I watch her walk away, though she looks like she's bouncing with every step, and disappear into the elevator. "I bet she got naked in front of the gamemakers," I joke but only Cresston laughs. The rest of them either pay no attention or are ignoring me.

"Nathaniel Smith, please proceed into the training facility," I hear the voice announcing that it's my time to perform for them. Cresston gives me a smile and a nod. No one else bothers about me, not even my District partner. Since I'm from a Career District it's pretty understandable that the only people who warm up to me are other Careers and the non-Careers try to stay away from me. I give Cresston a nod and make my way into the training room.

Once inside I look around and start planning my strategy to impress these guys. I slowly walk to the center and the Head Gamemaker talks into the microphone "Nathaniel Smith your time starts...now," So I walk over to the weapons and pick my favourite: A bow and an arrow. I'm still 13 so I'm not as strong as the other tributes so that's why I chose the bow. I pick one of the shorter bow which has more tension when I pull it.

There are a bunch of dummies around but I don't aim for the dummies. Instead I aim at the lights. I hear a bunch of gasps coming from the balcony. I bet they're probably thinking that I'm gonna pull the same stunt as that girl who started the rebellion. I slept throughout most of History classes but I was always attentive when it came to the Everdeen Revolution. As the crowd behind me grew nervous, I pull back the arrow to its maximum tension and let go.

I hear cries of shock as the arrow flies up. And that's where my trick comes into play. As everyone is busy paying attention to the arrow, I immediately load four arrows at once at different angles in the bow. As my flying arrow hits the bulb and a shower of sparks rain down from it, I pull back the arrows and release it. In a split second each arrow hits a different dummy, right between the eyes.

"Nathaniel Smith, what were you trying to do? Do you want to be disqualified? Your actions can be charged as an act of treason!" The head gamemaker Shouts furiously over the microphone, already on her feet. "I'm really sorry, but I assure you that it was not an act of treason and I was merely distracting you," The Head Gamemaker looks confused and so do the rest of them. "You see, while you were all busy looking at the arrow shooting through the air, you failed to notice four more arrows that I shot within that time, if you don't believe me then I'll let them show you the proof," I say as I do a bow with my hands extended in the direction of the dummies.

As I back away from that spot I hear the cries of amazement from them. I don't even have to turn around to look to know I've already impressed them. So I go back to the weapons station and put the bow back where I found it and walk out of the training room with a smug smile.

_If you thought that was awesome, just wait for the arena._

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Stokes's POV<strong>

_What a bunch of posers, I can't believe this is going to be my competition in a few days. I mean they all look so weak, with the exception of that boy from District 1, he might just be strong enough to actually graze me. The rest of the Careers are pathetic, The girl from 1 looks like just another pretty face, my district partner is just a baby, and don't even get me started on the Careers from 4. The rest of the tributes aren't even worthy to think about._

Apperently I'm so lost in thought that I don't see Nathaniel coming out from the room. "Excuuuuuuuse me," An annoying high-pitched voice comes from behind me and I turn around slowly and stiffly as possible with my most menacing look and say "What?" The girl from 3 just stares me in the eyes without blinking "It's your turn now, they announced your name on the speaker, those gray boxes stapled to wall said so. Do you like poniiiieeeeessssss?" she says as she crawls on the couch towards me. This little brat was probably dropped on her head as a child. "Get away from me you freak!" I scream at her and push her back, hard.

"You're a very mean person you know," she smiles at me. _Freak._ I ignore her and storm into the training facility. "Ellie Stokes, your time st-," I cut her off before she can finish her sentence, even though this is going to cost me a lot but I don't care. I just wan to rip something apart. "Yeah, yeah I know the drill," I say as I put my hand up. This silences her and she sits back down in her massive chair without another word.

I go to the rush to the nearest dummy and tackle it so hard that it actually snaps from its stand. I start pounding it again and again and again. I've gone into a state of frenzy and start mauling it with my nails. I hear the satisfying rip of fabric as I imagine it to be skin. I imagine thick red blood oozing out from underneath this strip of skin. I dig into the body and the sensation of heat and slimy ooze makes me shiver from excitement. I dig out organs and entrails and laugh as I throw them in the air, the blood from it drips on my face. I feel so alive as I continue to use my nail to claw and dig out more clumps of organs and entrails and blood just sprays all over me. I laugh and laugh as I shred the body to pieces, like what I did to my parents. I wake up on the ground, cotton and fabric scattered around me and some on my face. _Alas it was just my imagination._

I push myself into sitting position and look at the "art" I've created. The dummy has been completely mutilated and there's literally nothing left inside its body which has been ripped apart. Clumps of cotton and stuffing litter the floor around it all the way up to me. I brush off the stuffing and look at my nails. _Still attached though completely jagged. _I shrug it off as my stylist will probably fix it back. _Note to self, next time I meet him I better ask him to sharpen it. _I get up and walk to the Gamemakers.

It's evident that some of them are afraid of me, the fear showing prominently in their faces. "So? How did I do?" The head Gamemaker waste no time getting up. "Well that is certainly a very _raw_ performance, though I can't reveal the score to you," She says with a tone of uncertainty like she's not sure what to say to me. "That's fine by me," I say as I put my hands in my pocket and walk out the door and pretend to pounce at the Peacekeeper. He flinched.

_There will be blood._ I smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryon Rass's POV<strong>

_I am not afraid to keep on living~_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone~_

If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm just singing in my head. It helps to keep me calm, especially since it's going to be my turn next. Honestly I'm nervous as hell right now that I'm sweating so much it's going to mess up my hair. I keep on singing in my head and holding the keychain that Brurie gave me. It's not fair, to be seperated by someone so close to you. Someone who means so much to you. I make sure no one is looking and wipe the tears forming at my eyes. The last thing I need is to be labeled weak by the others.

"Heloooo, what's the matter? It's okay," Claudia or Klaus as she likes to put it, sits by me. She's really something, I mean I can read people easily and I can tell she's facing this just as bad as the rest of us but she's trying to be cheery about it. Got to give some credit to her, it's definitely not an easy task. "I'll be fine Claudia, I mean Klaus," She raises an eyebrow, smiling. "Ryon Rass, please proceed into the training facility," The speaker announces and Claudia gives me two thumbs up and goes over to the District 7 girl.

Once inside I'm even more nervouse than ever. I try to hide my nervousness from the Gamemakers. I think it's just paranoia but I feel like they can smell the fear in a person. "Ryon Rass, your time starts...now," I look around nervously as I decide what to do. There's nothing but silence now, and it's so quiet you can hear a pin jumping. I think I got that saying wrong but I don't think much about it. I shakily walk to the station with knives. I'm not really that strong so I'm useless with heavy weapons so I opt for something smaller like knives. I have a pretty decent aim too so I guess I could throw these knives. But then it hit me, my ultimate skill is that I'm a fast runner which is why the Peacekeepers never caught me back home. I decided to combine them both.

I start running and when I've picked up speed I guess the position of the dummies and throw my knives, hoping that it would at least hit something. I dart around and under obstacles. I even did a wall run with a shoddy back flip, where I throw my last knive. I fumbled at my landing and I thought I must've looked really lame, like an ant scurrying around. But imagine my surprise when I turn to find looks of surprises on the Gamemakers' faces. Apparently the last knife I threw was stuck right in the face of the dummy, and out of the 6 knives I threw 4 of them managed to stick on a dummy. I myself am quite surprised. I didn't know I could do that.

"Thank you Ryon, you may now return to your floor," The head Gamemaker says into the microphone. I do a little bow and walk out of the large room. I see Claudia having a conversation with the siblings from 11. She notices me does a gesture saying "How'd you do?" I just gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

_Things are shaping up to be pretty good._

* * *

><p><strong>Claudia Manson's POV<strong>

"And then I said '_Crap, how am I going to bring my Pony Collection!' _right then and there!" I recall my experience of my reapings. "Hahaha! That's hilarious, you're so funny," Little Ada laughs and her older brother Tanner gives me a weak smile. "Why thank you," I smile and lightly pinch her cheeks. "You're a very cute little girl," she smiles and blushes, I've always had a soft spot for children.

Ryon casually walks past us and I give a "What?" look, he just smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up. Well, I guess he probably did good and I smile back him and wave him goodbye as he goes into the elevator. Soon it'll be my turn to face the Gamemakers. _One more step closer to my death._ I push that thought as far away from my mind as possible before it shows on my face. _These are innocent people and they've probably shit their pants thinking about the Games, it definitely won't help if I'm moping around about it._

When the speaker crackles to life, just like I expected I do an old lady's face and stand hunchbacked while talking into a pretend microphone. "Claudia Manson, please proceed into the training facility," I mouth every single word with as much sarcasm as I can muster. This sets off Ada into fits of laughter and Tanner can't help but grin widely. "And it's Klaus, 'cause I'm freaking awesome!" I yell back at the speaker while pumping my fist in the air. "Good luck, Klaus," Ada says with a giggle and I mask my despair with a smile.

Once inside the Head Gamemaker talks into the microphone. She's not as wrinkly and white-haired as I'd expected. _Capitol Magic, where old people go to look young again!_ "Claudia Manson, your time starts now," I smile at those words and stand straight. I clear my throat a couple of times and I put my hand at my throat, like I'm adjusting my voice. "Hellooooo Gamemakers, entertaining you today is Klaus, the evil ski instructor. Mwahahahaha!" The Gamemakers are obviously confused at what I'm doing. This is the best and probably the only thing I can do, Stand-up Comedy!

"Alright, let's start with something simple. Why did the chicken cross the road?" I pause for the punch line. "To get to the other District! Ahaha! Isn't that gold people? No? Silver then?" I try to get a few laughs from them but it's obviously not working. I guess these people have never seen a chicken before.

"Let's move on. So one day I was walking down the alley when some hobo jumped out and you know what I did? I found a brick and threw it at him and said 'KLAUS USED BRICK, IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! HOBO FAINTED! Gained 10 idiocy," and once again, complete silence. Damn, these people have absolutely zero humor, and probably have never played Pokémutt. In a last effort I decide to get physical.

I walk over to what looks like a boxing ring, or a place where tributes spar each other and grab two big, red gloves. I then walk to the edible foods section and find a tomato and then walk to the camouflage station where there are bottles of face and body paints. I lay all the stuff I collected on the table and start prepping. When I'm done, I turned around and I see a few Gamemakers burst out laughing. "Hey everybody, I'm Klaus the Clown. Uh-huh-hyuk!" It seems my attire managed to get some laughs. I put the red boxing glove on my feet like clown shoes, I squashed the tomato on my nose and painted my face white with red dots. "Oh you may think I look funny, but I'm actually one of the most styyyyylish people in all of the Capitol!" I waddle around and this gets everyone into a laughing fit, even the Peacekeeper, even the Head Gamemaker.

I do a few more clown jokes and when I'm satisfied I ditch the costume. "Oooh-ohh. Whew, that definitely was an entertaining performance but sadly you did not show us any useful skills that may help you survive in the arena and I'm afraid we'll be giving you a low score, you may leave the room now," I smile and quietly walk out, but stop just before the Peacekeeper. "Oh but you guys haven't heard it all yet," I say and put my hands on my hips. "You haven't heard the… KICK-LINE!" I shout and immediately kick the Peacekeeper right where it hurts. He doubles over in pain and I think_ No more babies for you, sucker. _I quickly run out of the door before he can catch me.

_Klaus have officially left the building!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cresston Seagray's POV<strong>

The District 3 girl, a little weird but refreshingly optimistic, runs out of the room giggling. She dashes for the elevator, waving goodbye to the siblings from 11 as she passes them. I'm not sure what just happened but I guess she did something pretty wild if she ran off like that. I sit there feeling bored, the rest of the Career group has already finished their session and no one is allowed to stay in the waiting room after their session and the non-Careers are just keeping to themselves.

So that just leaves me and Fleur, my district partner. She's not really a Career though since she's never had proper training before and I don't think she even wants to be here. But because she's from 4 the others assume she's a Career. "So um, you nervous about later?" I try to strike up a conversation. She looks up at me in surprise "Oh um, yeah just a little," I nod and then there's awkward silence. "So you've never trained to be a Career right?" She looks a little uncomfortable but answers "Yes, that's true," I nod and once again there's the awkward silence.

"Cresston Seagray, please proceed into the training facility," says the speaker and I secretly think _Saved by the speaker._ I get up from the couch and give a little wave to Fleur, but she doesn't notice so I just go into the room. I have a plan for my session that I've been training to perfect for days now. "Cresston Seagray, your time starts…now," the Head Gamemaker says and I quickly get ready to show them what I'm capable of.

I run to the weapons station and grab three harpoons and I slip a long machete in my belt. Once ready I head over to the machine that launches these round, stuffed things that look like small pillows. I set the launcher and it launches two targets into the air. I guickly aim and throw one of the harpoons to the direction of a dummy. I focus and aim and throw my remaining harpoons in the air and it pierces through the flying targets, both of them. My first harpoon that I threw sticks onto the dummy's chest and I charge towards it, machete in hand. I dealt the dummy a strong swing and it slices cleanly through its neck, decapitating it. Its head rolls limply around my feet and I kick it to the side. I then proceed to stab the dummy in the back, in line with the spear, just for show.

"Thank you Cresston. That's all, you may return to your floor now," The Head Gamemaker says and I nod politely and exit. I see Fleur trying to talk with the other tributes but they look afraid of her. I can't help but feel a little angry at the others for not accepting her. I walk up to them and they flinch slightly "Oh-uh, sorry Fleur but uh, we're getting tired of standing so uh we're gonna sit on the couch now, bye," they say and clumsily make their way away. Fleur sighs and looks down. "Hey they're just not used to someone from a Career District. If you give them some time I'm sure they'll open up to you," I try to cheer her up. She smiles weakly and says "Thanks Cresston, it means a lot to know I have someone to talk to," She's not that different from the non-Careers and her chances of surviving is pretty slim and I can't but feel sorry for her. "Hey, next time just call me Gray," I say as I pets her head. She looks just like Leah, who drowned in a boating accident a few years ago. She looks up and gives me her cute smile and I walk away.

_I won't let anything happen to you, not this time._

* * *

><p><strong>Fleur Gaste's POV<strong>

_This feeling, god it's just like what Micheal used to do. This exact same petting of my head._ Gray, my district partner reminds me so much of my older brother Micheals, he's gone now though. If he was still alive he'd probably be the same age as Gray, but Micheal had long, brown hair and Gray has his short and black. I look up and smile at him and he walks away. Once again I'm alone and there's nothing I can do to stop Gray from leaving, just like Micheal. I stand there, alone for a while then sit back down on the couch. The tributes from 8 and 9 are at the other edge of the couch but they make no attempt to talk to me so I don't even bother trying to continue our conversation. I feel so alone here and I hate it, hate it so much.

I don't know how long it took but the speakers finally crackles to life and calls my name. I imagine that speaker to be the Grim Reaper, calling the names of people to his judgement, and that room is supposed to be hell or something like that. But I know the ultimate hell is in the arena where I'll have to fight for my life. I got up from the couch and walk slowly into the training room. The same room that I've been in the past days perfecting my fighting skills greet me like the cheshire cat, a fang-filled smile.

"Fleur Gaste, your time starts...now," I nod as if to confirm what the Head Gamemaker just said. While it is true what Gray said that I'm not a career and have never trained to be one, I'm actually quite good with a spear. I come from a poor family,_ yes there are poor families in a Career District, _and I had to work with the fishermen to get money to support my twin brother and I. My father's an alcoholic, a typcal alcoholic man with abusive tendencies and my mom is really neglegant and spends all our money on clothes andstuff. With Micheal gone and I'm the more mature than my twin, it's up to me to earn the money that keeps us both alive.

I head over to the weapons' station and pick a sharp-looking spear but it's too long and heavy for me to wield so I find a shorter, ligher spear. I start walking to a dummy slowly but steadily gaining speed until I am running and I jump in the air and thrust the spear forward with all my strength. It pierces through the dummy's body. I pull it out, which takes quite a lot of my strength and repeatedly stab it again and again in different places. In my last effort to try to impress the Gamemakers I walk a distance behind and throw the spear as hard as I can, but I missed it and instead lands in the pile of edible plants section.

I regretted throwing that spear as it shows how limited my skills are. I look like a fool trying to prove something that I don't have and now I pay the price, damnit! The Gamemakers whisper something to each other and finally the Head Gamemaker tells me to go back to my floor. I give a curt bow and walk away with grace. I admit how weak I am and I'm using that to my advantage. I probably come across as a weak little girl but I'm in the Career pack and I can use them to my advantage. As much as I hate killing other people, it's something that I have to do to get back to save Liam, my twin from his grave. If it means for me to have blood on my hands so be it.

_The first rule of nature, kill or be killed._

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Quinzell's POV<strong>

_I can't believe I'm here. Out of all the people back home in district 5 why did I get picked? _It's true that my name is more than it should be in the reaping bowl because I had to sign up for tesserae, since my parents are dead; executed mercilessly by the Capitol. My parents were tied to a pole with many others and gunned down in a rain of bullets. Their screams still echo in my head sometimes and I just break down every time I remember it.

The Capitol, the epitome of greed and destruction. Making others suffer just for their own sadistic pleasure. Others make others suffer for their suffering and this cycle goes on and on to the very bottom of the social pyramid. The Capitol people on top, and immigrants like me at the very bottom, probably even the basement if a pyramid had one.

I learnt about the past of Panem from my teacher. The past was a peaceful place with no wars or rebellions or Imperialistic rule. Everyone was equal and had rights to claim what was theirs. Each had the right for freedom, to say no to those they disagree with and to say no to those who abuse their powers. That is until the Faux Armageddon struck and Panem rose from its ashes, with The Capitol as our new ruler. The people resisted and even rebelled not once, but twice throughout Panem's history but they never succeeded and so we tributes are the result. _Sacrificial lambs._

I sit alone waiting when the speaker says "Arthur Quinzell, please proceed into the training facility," I got up and slowly walk inside. To say that I'm nervous is not entirely true. I'm too angry at them to care about performing well. _Hell, I don't even care if I get a 0 for my score._ I stand in the middle and as expected the Head Gamemaker speaks into her microphone "Arthur Quinzell, your time starts…now,"

_Why am I even here for you?_ I think to myself with venom. I walk over to the knives station and casually grab one and walk over to the fire-building station and grab some long pieces of wood. I really have no skills other than being an idealist. I always have these crazy ideas but it usually requires more skills than I possess. So I've decided to learn how to carve spears as they seem easy enough to make. _Wrong, dead wrong. _The spear I carved ended up looking like a broken off end of a mop.

Well maybe I won't get much points for carving but I'm sure my aim can give me a better score. I walk over to a dummy and take a couple of long strides backwards. I aim and calculate the strength needed in my head. I'm pretty nifty with physics, that's why I guessed that I have a good aim. _Wrong, dead wrong again. _I gather up my strength and throw the spear as hard as I can hoping to hear the satisfying piercing sound but all I hear is the sound of it clanking on the floor. It landed about five feet away from the dummy. _Shit._

"Thank you Arthur, but we've seen enough. If you would please leave the facility while we prepare for the next trib-," I heard enough and just wave my hand in the air with aggression. I don't need to be reminded of my failures. I stuff my hands in my pockets and march out of the room with haste.

_The lot of you don't deserve to be in my presence._

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Meadows's POV<strong>

Arthur storms out of the training facility with an angry look on his face. _He must've done badly_, I think to myself. Being here means that I have to kill these innocent people in order to survive, unless I die at the bloodbath or hide real good. As much as I try not to get too attached with the others, I can't help but feel sorry for them and beacuse of this I end up getting close to them. "Hey Arthur, how'd it go?" I ask him and he stops walking, the anger still shows in his face.

"Well let's just say it went worse than a snail trying to run a marathon," He grumbles at me with his wierd accent and continues back to the elevator. I just stare at him unblinking, if that's how bad it was for him then it's definitely going to be worse for me. "Luna Meadows, please proceed into the training facility," the speaker comes to life and calls my name. My nervousness has increased ten folds and I'm actually starting to sweat a little. I got up slowly to face the music.

Just then my worst fears are realized, the Gamemakers are starting to get tired and their bored faces clearly shows that. Now I have to work even harder to prove that I'm good enough for at least some sponsors. "Luna Meadows, your time starts..now," The Head Gamemaker says and I shake a little when I'm deciding what to do next. I really won't like killing or even hurting any other living thing so I'm definitely keeping my fighting skills for last. Instead I show them my agility and dexterity by climbing on the equipment.

I jump onto what looks like a horizontal pole and balance myself to the other side and I jump to a rope that hangs from the ceiling. I climb about halfway up and swing myself. After enough momentum I jump off the rope and grab the chin-up bars and do a 360 degree swing and land, shakily, on my two feet. And here comes the part where I'm dreading the most. I sigh heavily and walk over to get some knives from the weapons station. Even if it is just dummies, I can't bring myself to hurt it.

I slowly walk up to on the various dummies and weakly stab it, but I can tell the Gamemakers are majorly unimpressed. I proceed to use more force in my next attack but I get the same result and it just makes me so angry that I keep stabbing it again and again and again with even more force each time and I don't realize it but I've done serious damage to the dummy and when I do I just drop the knife on the floor, shocked at what I've done. And the worst part, they still wear that same tired expression on their faces.

Inside me are mixed feelings of anger, shame and guilt. I feel so guilty for destroying that dummy without even realizing it, ashamed that I could do so much damage without any feeling of remorse and anger that no matter what I do I'm still not good enough to get the attention of the Gamemakers! I couldn't take it anymore and I don't even bother to wait for the Head Gamemaker to tell me my time is up and I run away from the room. Tears form at my eyes and I bury my face in my hands as I run out the door, across the hall and into the elevator. Once the doors close I slump down in a corner, thinking about what I've to do and what I will become.

_The Games, no matter how strong you are, will change you._

* * *

><p><strong>Dexter Nichols's POV<strong>

_Oh my god! What the hell am I supposed to do now! I-I can't think straight! _This is probably the most scariest thing that ever happened in my life. My short life that is. I was always curious about these Hunger Games and actually thought about what I would do if I was ever chosen for one. _And now I'm actually fighting for my life in one. Oh the irony._

The girl before me, Loona I think her name is, runs out of the room with her face buried in her hands. She's trying so hard to hide the fact that she's crying but it's so obvious that she is. I fidget even more in the couch after watching her and her reaction of a bad session. This is so not going to end well for me. I have absolutely no skills that could help me survive in the arena, I probably won't even survive the bloodbath! Unless reading can help me fend off vicious Careers and the great outdoors.

I'm totally alone here since I'm not that good at making friends. I'm really shy and haven't been able to strike up a conversation with anyone. That totally destroys my chances of having an alliance. I'm even quite intimdated by my own district partner, and she's even shorter than me. Back at the reapings when both tributes are required to shake hands, I discovered that she was missing her left pinkie! If that wasn't scary I don't know what else is. I'm definitely going to die at the bloodbath, it's a freaking fact!

"Dexter Nichols, please proceed into the arena," The speaker says so suddenly that I'm actually startled by it. I shakily get up from the couch and slowly make my way into the training room. I stand meekly in the middle of the room while the Head Gamemaker says something into the microphone. The group of Gamemakers, at least the ones with their hoods up, look so inhuman. They look like a bunch of shady figures with their long robes that probably contains vicious claws. _Get a grip of yourself man, they're just human!_ I reassure myself.

When the Head Gamemaker tells me to start I literally just stand there. Like a piece of wood, I just stood there out of indecisiveness and fear. I don't know what to do, whether I should show them my fighting skills which isn't much and I can't even bring myself to kill a fly let alone another human being. I don't really have any other skills than reading, though I do have a talent of assembling stuff. The Head Gamemaker asks me to hurry up or else I they'd have to give me a 0 for not doing anything.

So in a last attempt I head over to the traps section and grab some rope, knives and an apple. With a little planning I tie one end of the rope to the apple and the other end to a square plate where I placed the knives. I looped the rope under a table leg to give it more tension and the table leg should act as a fulcrum. I push a dummy in front of my trap and I yank the apple as hard as I can. The pull of the rope causes the plate to launch the knives and they come darting towards the dummy. I couldn't even watch to see the dummy get impaled._ Technically this isn't killing right? It's their own fault if they activate the traps right?_

I repeatedly tell myself that, that it's their fault and I'm not some kind of cold-hearted monster. But no matter what I do I can't help but be terrified of what I'll do in the arena, provided that I survive the bloodbath that is. The Head Gamemaker tells me to go and I walk away with my hands in my pockets and a grim expression on my face.

_If this keeps up, I'll be too numb to feel anymore fear_

* * *

><p><strong>Bandit Arah's POV<strong>

It was really frustrating to have him as your district partner. I could still remember him wailing inside the train ride during the night. I mean get a grip for goodness sake. However it didn't matter. The more inferior he got, the easier it gets to not look back in the arena. I can see him frolicking out. He has no clue how things work around here. What's funny is he's the type of guy I could see selling himself to the Capitol. I remembered how he flinched when he wanted to shake my hand. I guess he saw the left pinky was gone.

But he certainly didn't look that much of a scaredy-cat once he had come out of the room. He wore a grim expression on his face, shoulders slumped and body hunched forward. It's as if he had given up the will to live and he's surrendered himself to his fate. I scoffed at the thought of The Capitol and their games ever breaking my fighting spirit.

"Bandit Arah, please proceed into the training facility,"

Showtime. I wasn't that pumped up or anything. In fact I felt the opposite. I felt disgusted that we had to do this shit and get judged like we're on some kind of dog show the Capitol host every year. But this will determine how high my chances are in the arena so I had to at least get a decent score, even if it means kissing up to these scumbags.

"Why do I have to do this, again?"

Apparently, the gamemakers were stunned at how I questioned them. Clearly one of the careers must have asked this before, right? But then I remembered the Careers are into this and have always been, they've been training their whole lives just to win some stupid title and getting the fame and glory of being crowned Victor. It's more likely they're getting fame and glory for killing 23 other innocent people with their own two hands.

"Forget it!" I retorted seeing as though no one has the balls to answer my question. I took a quick glance of the rows of weapons there and took out one knife when something caught my eye. A tiny piece had chipped off from one of the knife.

"Is this what you guys have?" I questioned them giving a small chuckle. I walked towards them. "Because clearly…" and with that line, I threw the knife hard which when pierces the dummy's head with a clean hole. And with a smirked I continued "… are just some oblivious yes-man to that demented queen bitch."

The cries of shock and gasps of disbelief that comes out of the Gamemakers' mouth satisfies me to no end. I took more knives and throwing it one by one like a machine gun at the dummy. And as I expected, gamemakers went jaw-dropping mad when they saw the knives were actually arranged in a B shaped across the body. _Now the dummy has my initial in its chest, marking the property of Bandit Arah, the girl who's kickass!_

Clearly this was a waste of my time and I don't even bother sticking around this dump. The woman in the middle of the balcony gave a cough. "Clearly, you are a skilled knife wielder…" but as she averted her gaze, the doors had already slid to a close with me on the other side.

_Capitol a-holes are gonna regret having me here._

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

It's been a hell of a day and I've seen enough of the tributes and their antics. Some of them sure left their mark and others are just a sick pathetic joke of what is expected of them. "Alright people, time for a short break," I say to them and they all sigh with relief, clearly they're also as tired of watching and dealing with insults as I am. As they help themselves to the food buffet, I go over my clipboard containing the list of tributes and their score that we've decided so far.

**Delta Matthews - 10**

**Nicole Campbell - 10**

**Nathaniel Smith - 11**

**Ellie Stokes - 9**

**Ryon Rass - 7**

**Claudia Manson - 5**

**Cresston Seagray - 10**

**Fleur Gaste - 7**

**Arthur Quinzell - 3**

**Luna Meadows - 6**

**Dexter Nichols - 5**

**Bandit Arah - 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for this round. I hope you guys submit more tributes and the next update is next week (duh, I've stated it above) <strong>

**~MM95**


End file.
